


Phone call.

by MorIsco22



Series: Morisco ♥ [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had after watching Juve vs. Inter.

Álvaro couldn't help it. He felt so tired and exhausted after that game - and he didn't even play the full time. He sighed deeply and let himself fall backwards on his bed. He told the others he wanted to sleep but he couldn't. It still pissed him off that he got booked because he apparently 'dived'. Like he needed that - that stupid referee. He fell 'late'. What the hell? It's not like he could fall to the floor like right in the moment he got fouled - and he got fouled. His ankle was proving enough for it. It wasn't worse - gladly.

Actually he got over the yellow card after the final whistle had been blown. That wasn't the thing that was upsetting him at the moment. After all his coach wasn't minding him because of it, even if that yellow card was shit. It was annoying Álvaro.

But no, that wasn't the fact that was making him feel like this - more the things he read afterwards. People could be nasty. He tried it to take it as jokes. But it didn't really work out properly. They were making fun over him - talking about the fact that Italian Serie A wouldn't be the Spanish Liga. It definitely wasn't and that definitely wasn't something Álvaro was thinking. Probably at the moment everything was getting him a little bit too much. He wished he'd be back in Madrid - playing for Real never had been easy but at least he had him close.

He was missing him definitely more than he should.

A few minutes he fought with himself but then he sat down and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

He needed to hear his voice.

He was still the only one who could make him feel better. He dialled his number and waited for him to pick up - at least he hoped he would and wasn't already sleeping. "Álvaritoo...!"The relief he felt as he heard his voice, wasn't really easy to explain. It sounded like the other man was happy to hear something from him."Francisco..." He said and he couldn't help it that his voice cracked a bit at the end. Álvaro cursed himself inside and closed his eyes. He didn't want to show it right off that he wasn't feeling good. "Is everything okay?" He heard Isco's concerned voice and sighed softly. "I'm just not in the best mood." Álvaro tried to make it sound less bad as it actually was. He heard Isco taking a deep breath - he probably knew it that Álvaro was trying to hide something - guess he wanted to give him the time to talk about it when he was ready. "I saw the match." Álvaro raised surprised both eyebrows. "You did?" He asked, and couldn't help to feel happy about it. Isco had watched him play but then he remembered the 'dive' and his mood fell right away. "The referee was shit." Isco said which caused Álvaro to chuckle softly.

"You always know what to say huh?"  
"I'm just saying the truth." Isco replied and Álvaro smiled lightly.

"I miss you." He said without really thinking much. Why shouldn't he say it? After all it should be obvious for Isco. "I miss you too and I wished I'd be closer to hug you right now."

"I wished that too." Álvaro replied. Maybe Álvaro should be feeling guilty for feeling like the way he was doing towards Isco... after all he was in a relationship with Maria... but he couldn't help it.

"Next time we see us I'll hug you." Isco said. He pronounced the hug bit weirdly or maybe Álvaro was imagining it."Just a hug?" Álvaro asked anyways.

"Nope." Isco replied. "I'm sure you can think of what I'll do to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Álvaro knew he shouldn't but just hearing Isco's voice lifted his mood. He needed Isco and even if it maybe wasn't right, they weren't doing anything they shouldn't. At least they hadn't done anything yet. Last time they had seen each other, they had figured out that it was definitely more between them. More than friendship. The best thing for Álvaro to do know was after all to end the relationship between him and Maria - because after all, he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"I love you, Francisco." He just needed to say those words. He needed Isco to know.

"I love you too." His heart skipped for sure more than just one beat after hearing those words from him. "You should rest now." Isco added. "You had an exhausting day. Don't think too much about the match okay? Next match you'll make them forget about it." Álvaro wished he could be as positive about it as Isco was. "You're right. I definitely should get some sleep."

"Good night Álvarito." Isco said.

"Good night." The moment he hung up, Álvaro already missed hearing Isco's voice but at least he was feeling better now. Isco was right. He shouldn't think too much about the match. Mistakes happen. After all we are all just human.


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random oneshot.

He couldn't help it. He knew that they had broken up, yet Álvaro couldn't just forget about him. The thought of him always made his heart ache... and it got even worse when he was alone. Now lying here in his bed, at this late hour, he got an idea.

So before he could think about it to much, he dialled his number. He longed to hear his voice.

It rang a few times and he already feared that he wouldn't pick up. They hadn't spoken with each other since the last time they had seen each other... and that was a while ago...

He was about to hang up, as he heard it click and Isco picked up. "Álvi?" The surprised voice of the midfielder made Álvaro bite his bottom lip slightly.

"Hey Isc." He said, after a couple of seconds. Isco probably was frowning... he could see it so clearly, that it made him miss him even more. He could hear Isco's breathe on the other end but he felt so tongue-tied that all the words he had prepared to say, didn't come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. When did it become so weird between them? Before their relationship they had been amazing close friends... chatted for hours on the phone while Isco had been still playing for Valencia but... that one year they played together for Real Madrid changed everything.

Thinking back now, maybe it would've been the better option not to confess his feelings to Isco; yet, they had spent an amazing year together.

His first year in Torino... had changed things between them. Álvaro had reacted often way to jealous and Isco had drawn back at that.

Beginning of this season, they had decided it'd be better for them, if they would just stay friends. Friends...

Like that would be possible... like the feelings would just vanish...

Álvaro still had no idea how he managed to not call Isco every day. Surely his season hadn't start well, an injury again, but at least, he hadn't been called up for the national team... he hadn't seen Isco. He definitely would've begged him to take him back ... or something like that.

He wasn't the same without Isco.

Didn't Isco notice that?

Or did he just not care anymore?   
Possibly right?

Just because Álvaro was still in love with him, it didn't mean, Isco was still in love with him as well.

But then... Isco liked a picture of them on Instagram a fan page had posted... way to play with Álvaro's feelings.

"I miss you...:" He almost chocked out, hurrying suddenly to say something, as he heard Isco breathe out impatiently.

He expected almost everything just not...

"I miss you too, Álvarito..."

He hadn't thought he'd feel so relieved to hear those words from him but he did. It made it way easier for him to talk to him... to ask him; how he had been... of course he had seen the matches, if he had the time for it. How he was feeling under Zidane? Better. Good. They kept talking about different things... told each other, what they had experienced until one of them fell asleep first... and yes it was Álvaro, who fell asleep first. Isco stayed bit longer on the phone, listening to Alvaro breathing calmly into the phone. He closed his eyes and imagined himself next to him.

He missed the tall striker a lot. Álvaro might've felt miserable without him, but Isco hadn't felt any different. He hung up after a while, because he felt kind of creepy... was it creepy? Listening to Alvaro breathing while he slept? He had done that often, when the other boy had fallen asleep before him.

Álvaro looked so adorably cute when he slept...

He closed his eyes, not really knowing what that phone call meant for them now, but he hoped he really hoped that the striker wouldn't regret calling him on this later hour.

He wished they could see each other soon again. He longed to be close to him... so maybe... but just maybe... he could make it to visit him on a free day... would Álvaro want to see him too? He wouldn't want to disturb him.

 

Distance just made everything way more complicated than it actually was yet... both of them could prevent misunderstandings if they would just tell each other, how they felt.


End file.
